dragemsfandomcom_zh-20200214-history
Team composition
Pure Team(純色隊) ;Fire This is the most common team because the pets are easier to get and given the nickname Fire225 or Fire4 because of its 2.25x/4x damage setup. With the latest update, it is possible to form Fire625 team with Zhu Que, and for free! The important pets such as Lina, Phoenix Knight and Lava Lord can all be gotten free from quests and trials. Yup, no magic stones required. This is perhaps one of non-IAP player's most popular choices. Pro - high ATK, high HP, easy to form Con - low REC, needs fire gems to continue attack, weak against water enemies Key Pets Zhu Que - Added in latest update and a very important pet as it allows the formation of fire 6.25 team! This pet has very high ATK and HP and its skill is good for clearing off small enemies. With the generally high ATK of fire pets, a Zhu Que-based fire team should make short work of most quests. With Phoenix Knight, Lava Giant/Lord and Werefox, you are very unlikely to run out of fire gems. However, the penalty of -50% REC should not be ignored. It will be best to include Lava Lord (for additional HP) and Lina (for delaying enemy attacks) for dire situations. Lava Giant/Lord - Very high HP and possesses the important Resurrection L-skill which is very useful when you keep your team HP low and pair it with a powerful healer like Siren / Herald Angel. This forms the basis of resurrection but as a team member, Lava Giant/Lord is valuable because of its high HP and ATK. Not recommended to have more than one because it has the lowest REC of almost all pets and it uses the important heart gems as fuel. Fire Hex/Lina - Good as a leader when you evolved her to 5-star as her L-skill can clear away most low HP enemies (but only for quests in early stages). However, her skill is the life-saver as you can increase the enemy CD by three more turns, buying you some time to kill them or restore HP. She has good REC which helps to balance the fire team's main weakness - low REC. Phoenix Knight - Another star pet in fire team. It has all-round stat and the gem-swapping skill to transform water gems into fire gems, allowing you to continue launching your attacks. Recommended to have two. Werefox - Added in latest update and it possesses the skill to change nature gems to fire gems. This adds greater versatility to fire team as you can now use 4 out of the 6 gems to launch your attack. Its ATK and HP are only average but it has high REC. It may be a good idea to pair it with Zhu Que as the latter has high ATK and HP but with significant disadvantage of losing 50% REC. Blaze Dragon King - Attack, attack, attack! Fire team is all about endless assault and Blaze Dragon King with its 2x attack modifier will help you make minced meat of your enemies. Has decent stats but suffers from low REC. Dwarf Cannon may seem like a good alternative but it takes more to level up so it is better to just concentrate on Blaze Dragon King. Lava Dragon - Provides the important 30% resistance L-skill when up against fire enemies / trials / bosses. Again, poor REC so one is enough. Not Recommended Ares/Dwarf Cannon/Philade - high CC, needs a lot of experience points to reach higher level, their skills are ineffective when using against master level enemies. Typical Setup Leader - Blaze Dragon King / Lina / Zhu Que Phoenix Knight x 1~2 Werefox x 1 Lava Lord x 1 Lina x 1 Ally - Blaze Dragon King / Zhu Que ;Water Pure water team is not that common because they do not have many high-ATK pets, making water team a less popular choice. The important pets such as Siren, Pegasus Knight can all be gotten free from quests and trials. Pro - high REC Con - average ATK, average HP, needs water gems to continue attack, weak against nature enemies Key Pets Sea-Nymph Siren - Hands-down the best pet in the game. Although she does not have high attack but she makes it up with high REC and the important skill of swapping fire gems to heart gems. The skill can either save your life or combines with Vampire (Lord)'s skill to deal massive amount of damage. She is even more valuable as a leader or ally as her L-skill is 3x of her high REC. Recommended to have at least one in team and level up till she can heal at least 1.8K HP per turn. Pegasus Knight - Another star pet in water team. It has all-round stat and the gem-swapping skill to transform nature gems into water gems, allowing you to continue launching your attacks. Recommended to have two. Frost Dragon King - Frost Dragon King provides the additional attack power to the water team which lacks the instant-kill prowess. Has decent stats but suffers from low REC. Crystal Dragon - Provides the important 50% resistance L-skill when up against water enemies / trials / bosses. Again, poor REC so one is enough. Notable Mention Sea-God Poseidon - His Mortal Poison skill is useful against super-tough enemies like Gold/Metal Dragons and certain bosses. The damage is equivalent to 5x of his ATK, which is pretty impressive. However he is not essential so there is no need to insist on getting him. Spume Elf/Leviathan Goblin - These are not meant to be included in team but are mentioned because they share the exact same skill as Siren. So when you capture them, feed them to Siren to increase her skill level. Typical Setup Leader - Sea-Nymph Siren/Poseidon/Frost Dragon King Pegasus Knight x 1~2 See-Nymph Siren x 1 Crystal Dragon x 1 Ally - Sea-Nymph Siren/Poseidon/Frost Dragon King ;Nature ;Light ;Dark This is also a popular team because the key pets are kinda easy to get and can all be gotten free from trials/quests. It has no obvious weakness against any element and especially strong against light, thus making it very versatile. Another one of non-IAP player's best choices. Pro - above average ATK and HP, quite easy to form, no obvious elemental weakness Con - slightly lower REC, needs dark gems to continue attack Key Pets Vampire Lord - MOST important pet in a dark team. It has decent stats, provides the 2x damage modifier to the team and has ability to swap heart gems to dark gems. Pairs very well with Siren to transform all fire gems to dark gems, creating huge amount of damage together with Death Knight. Death Knight - Another star pet in dark team. It has all-round stat and the gem-swapping skill to transform light gems into dark gems, allowing you to continue launching your attacks. Also provide REC to dark team. Recommended to have at least one. Sea Nymph-Siren - Provides high REC to dark team and possesses gem-swapping skill to transform fire gems to heart gems, which pairs very well with Vampire (Lord)'s skill (transform heart gems to dark gems) Notable Mention Moon God Artemis/Hera - Her skill is very powerful against bosses, especially those with high HP and/or defense. However she is not essential so there is no need to insist on getting her. Lilith - Average stats but provides REC to the team. Her skill is useful against super-tough enemies like Gold/Metal Dragons and certain bosses. However, the damage is equivalent to her ATK, so you will need to level up her ATK to at least 1K to deal decent damage. Typical Setup Leader - Vampire Lord Death Knight x 2 Lilith/Artemis x 1 Siren x 1 Ally - Vampire Lord Dragon Team(龍隊) This team is still under speculation and will require TapCloud to release a patch to make the L-Skill of "Dragon type deal 2.5x damage" available in order to be formed. However, the possibility is high and thus the composition will be discussed here for everyone to get prepared. Pro - highest 6.25x damage bonus with two 5-star Dragon Knights, high HP, fairly easy to form Con - very high CC, low REC Key Pets 5-Star Dragon Knight - MOST important pet in the Dragon team. It has all-round stat and the gem-swapping skill to transform fire gems into wood gems, allowing you to continue launching your attacks. But its important comes from its L-skill bestowing 2.5x damage modifier to all Dragon type pets. The L-skill significantly increases the already-high damage output due to dragons' high ATK. Also provide REC to Dragon team. Recommended to have at least one. Can be gotten from Feral Trident trial. 5-Star Death Knight - Another star pet in Dragon team. It has all-round stat and the gem-swapping skill to transform light gems into dark gems, allowing you to continue launching your attacks. More importantly, it is also of Dragon type and enjoys the 2.5x damage modifier provided by 5-star Dragon Knight. Also provide REC to Dragon team. Recommended to have at least one. Can be gotten from Trident trial. Notable Mention Cataract Dragon/Niagara - It has the life-saving skill Stun, which will increase enemy CD by 5 turns, giving you some breathing space to restore health or enough time to kill off the enemy. It has greater importance in a Resurrect team because of its L-skill, however, as it is of Dragon type, it enjoys the 2.5x damage modifier provided by 5-star Dragon Knight and earns a place in Dragon team. Can only be gotten through special summon. Fantasy Dragons - They have pretty useful skills which deal 30,000 damage to all enemies, easily clearing away minor enemies or dealing severe damage (60,000 - boss defense) to bosses of element which it counters. Can only be gotten through special summon. Typical Setup Leader - 5-star Dragon Knight 5-star Death Knight x 1 Any other dragon x 2 Ally - 5-star Dragon Knight Lady Team(妹子隊) Healer and Reduce Damage Team(奶媽隊/消耗隊) Resurrection Team (超根性隊) This specialised team is based on the unique L-skill possessed by Totems, Lava Giant/Lord and Cataract Dragon/Niagara and coupled with powerful healers such as Alphard/Herald/Sea-Nymph Siren (restores 300% of REC) and Aurora (restores 500% of REC) Pro - almost invincible against single bosses and any other enemy which can easily kill team in one hit Con - very low health, almost 100% death rate against mobs with same CD, slightly difficult to form (need powerful healer), must pay close attention to remaining HP and enemy CD to prevent death. Key Pets Totems/Lava Giant/Lord/Cataract Dragon/Niagara - One of the two essential pets in the Resurrection team. The main concept of the team is to make use of their L-skill to keep reviving the team, please note the description of skill on the pets is not written clearly and should be read as following: In Totems/Lava Giant/Lord's case: "When team has >= 70% of total team HP remaining and is dealt a hit that reduces team to 0 HP, team resurrects with only 1 HP remaining." For Cataract Dragon/Niagara, substitute 70% with 50%. One important thing to note is that pets meant to be used as leader for Resurrection team should not gain level, this is because it will increase total team HP and makes the healer's job much more difficult. Of the pets mentioned above, Lava Giant/Lord and Cataract Dragon/Niagara are more useful because one can swap heart gems into fire gems to fuel attack/increase damage and the other can increase enemy CD. Totems and Lava Giant/Lord can be gotten free through quests but Cataract Dragon/Niagara can only be gotten through special summon. Alphard/Herald Angel/Sea-Nymph Siren/Aurora - Healer is the other essential pet in a Resurrection team. A high-level healer which heals at least 1500~1800 HP per turn is definitely required and Aurora SHOULD be the best choice (currently unable to determine its max REC). Most of the healers can be gotten through quests but Aurora can only be gotten through special summon. Demons - Interestingly, demons fits very well in a Resurrection team because of its very low HP and high ATK. Its skill Bomb (deals about 10K damage when pet is level 50) can also be used to clear away pets with same CD for the team to survive. Can be easily gotten through quests and normal summon. Notable Mention Sea-God Poseidon/Seductive-Witch Lilith - Using their poison skills to grind away the health of tough bosses like Poseidon and Hera. Poseidon will do a much-easier job because of 5x ATK damage. A very high-level Lilith is needed to deal at least 1K damage per turn. Lilith can be gotten through quests but Poseidon can only be gotten through special summon. Typical Setup Leader - Alphard/Herald Angel/Sea-Nymph Siren/Aurora OR Totem/Lava Giant/Lord/Cataract Dragon/Niagara Level-50 Demon x 3 Sea-God Poseidon/Lilith x 1 Ally - Healer if leader is resurrection pet and vice-versa